Between Cops and Ninjas/Transcript
s on its way. In the meantime, let s keep our eyes peeled for any suspect...}} s the mutants again!}} s no doubt about it! Now let s go after them!}} }} s all can remember. They sneaked up on us from behind and knocked us out.}} see... They cleaned up their mess.}} t do a thing, captain.}} ve nabbed those mutants too...}} ll take care of this case by myself...}} }} s a bit strange, don t you think? Why is his office always so dark?}} d be home by midnight...}} didn t hear from you, so came here...}} re okay!!}} s too bad you weren t home for Christmas Eve, but we can always make up for that today, right?}} go to my friend s sleepover party?}} need to be out there protecting citizens, Marion...}} have the whole day off, so let s go with your idea.}} start thinking about giving you up for adoption for your little stunt just now.}} }} t you feel a bit restless about this whole situation? Mutants lurking in New York City, terrorizing citizens, ninjas causing trouble...}} s our duty to protect the city from them!}} was thinking about actually enjoying my day off...}} t want to think about it, then just don t. It s just that as a police officer, can t help but feel like m doing a lousy job...}} s house, so...}} t worry! It s nothing big! Just a fun and casual evening with Italian takeout and board games! We re not going tos...spend the night together or anything! Hahahaha!}} mean, the idea of doing it with you didn t cross my mind at all either! Hahaha!}} m here to see the captain...}} t that a nice display of work ethics...}} }} requested an audience on such short notice.}} t matter. State yout name and business here.}} m the leader of the Foot Clan s Japanese faction. go by the name of Karai .}} came to make a deal with you, captain.}} s incident.}} d like to start that take full responsibility for everything that happened at that abandoned factory.}} The City at War ?}} }} see... So that was your doing... Now you re trying to turn the tables to make your acts seem noble?}} re killing people in my city, you re rubbing me the wrong way.}} }} s New York division broke up into several factions and started cannibalizing itself.}} s Japanese division, it was my duty to put an end to this chaos and restore order within New York s Clan.}} t long before the leaderless ninjas all focused their attention on us.}} t know until now was that one of the most influential figures of the rebellion survived.}} won t deny the fact that criminal activities took place last night, but that was their doing, not ours. We merely cleaned up their mess.}} }} see. If you came here expecting me to help you cover up their acts, forget it.}} say... Nobody.}} correct?}} would assume that the criminal activities in New York were more than you can handle... And still are.}} s incident and keeping them off the streets, we are doing you a favour.}} t take heed of my request and start a witch hunt on us...}} s say that you will be biting off a lot more than you can chew, Mr.Vigilante.}} }} s what it s all about!}} t get too excited, Nobody.}} }} t move!}} know you ll keep your part of the bargain?}} }} always keep my word, Nobody.}} s why Raphael and his brothers are still alive.}} s Foot Clan long ago...}} let them off the hook 17 years ago as part of a deal... And m still true to my words.}} t be so harsh on them. They surely have their own problems to deal with.}} welfare.}} }} d they go?}} }} m getting to the bottom of this.}} t say anything about mutants!}} re being forced to conceal the truth behind last night s incident by those ninjas...}} s my cue! ll gather evidence and expose them!}} won t stop you...}} t do anything crazy, okay? You re coming tonight, right?}} ll be there.}} can t believe ve fallen this low... Having to barter with criminals like this...}} d better have a damn good reason to side with those shady people.}} }} s okay, Raph... Just let him sleep, can wait...}} m not dreaming!!}} }} glad to see you! How ve you been?}} all these years?}} ve been trick and treatin for Christmas or somethin ?}} }} ...}} don t know where to start.}} s my line.}} had more guts back then, maybe things could ve turned out in a different way for all of us.}} let you down once, Leo... swear ll make it up to you this time around.}} t blame yourself, Mikey. It was all my fault.}} t strong enough. That s why we lost the Sensei and...}} cha ruin the moment with guilt trips.}} s all cool now, aight?}} , that is.}} }} ve been up to for the last 17 years, in full details!}} ve been investigatin the curse or some half-asses synopsis. Give us the whole thing!}} s wake Donnie up,first.}} s family. He should hear what have to say about the curse.}} }} s slowly slipping away from your grasp...}} worked so hard to achieve it... Why?}} s already here... He who has the means to confine you forever in this world of deceit and illusion...}} t belong in my reality, that s why he wants to get in my way, right?}} t let him influence you... Remember what he did to me...}} ll never forgive him... will reject him...}} will bring you back. will serve you. will protect you.}} }} s Renoir?}} s room, but first...}} s me.}} }} }} s Leo, yer bro!}} need to end this nightmare... This is not my reality.}} mon! Cheer up! We re a team again! Just like before! Leo s here!}} ll reject him... ll reject him... ll reject him... ll reject him... ll reject him... ll reject him... ll reject him...}} forgot to tell ya...}} t even look at me.}} can t just ignore him. He s family.}} }} ... ll reject you...}} t belong anywhere...}} ll... ll erase you...!!}} }} d understand if you didn t wish to me see again...}} have to say. It s about the curse.}} }} t worry. expected him to react like this. won t give up on him.}} ll have to keep my distance until he gets used to me once again.}} }} ... Please, please don t tell Shadow!!!}} was drunk...}} ll listen to your all your problems, unlike Raph!}} don t need to talk right now...}} have real food! You won t have to eat the perished goods Raph gives you!}} m not hungry right now...}} can get you porn from my PC! And panties! You re a pervert, so you like those don t you?}} }} re not gonna come with me, ll drag you there myself!!}} need to use a bodybag!!}} s talk this over!}} days...}} s still got it.}} ain t mad... Please explain to your dear bro...}} s the deal with that body bag ...}} }} am, the more people will hold me down in this reality...!}} s Raph is not acting like himself... This might be my chance to undo my mistake... And renew my chances to acquire a sample!}} think!!}} s brought to me in a bodybag, d gladly use the power of science to revive him!}} appreciate it! Thank you sir, but m fine!}} d rather come with me!}} can feel an intruder approaching.}} gotta go! It s... My oven is on!!}} }} re home!}} m sorry! Gotta run!!}} won t hold you back. Take care!}} Mikey! L...Look at you! Those battle scars...}} t hurt like hell but don t care!!}} re really fighting for justice once again!! m so proud of you!!}} cha waitin for?}} mon, greet my wife.}} }} can come back later.}} did come here unannounced after all, and...}} t be silly.}} don t know how to put this...}} ... m sorry for not even telling you was leaving. ...}} }} don t expect any apology from you as long as you prove me right...}} m home... April.}} Kansas , Dorothy .}} }} s that new face?}} s Shadow. Shadow Jones!}} can see the passionate flames of justice burning in your eyes.}} s blood running in your veins...}} t blood related to neither of us.}} s a brunette. m blonde. Anyone would know that.}} s no reason to dismiss them.}} s smarter than he made me think he was.}} m an old friend of your parents.}} s Leonardo Hamato. Pleased to meet you, Shadow.}} }} re the deserter!}} always knew if both of you were to have a child...}} d be just as spunky as Shadow here! This is exactly the Jones family model had in mind!}} really love with}} was thinking about reusing those beautiful ornaments next year...}} s not blood related to Casey, yet she s just as wild as he is. Your assessment of her personality was right on the money.}} }} just wanted to hear you talking to me again.}} s been 17 years since we last talked casually like this.}} s why can hardly believe my ears right now. You re back home with us... At last.}} s not a dreeaaaaam!}} s... It s alright, Mikey.}} ve become a softie. Usually, ya just shut him up wit a random weird-ass proverb or somethin .}} think got somethin in my eye. Are ya gonna hug me too?}} seeing right? Are you doing what think you re doing?}} right.}} m eatin a lollipop.}} re killing yourself!}} re not overdoing it, are you?}} }} held back on laughing or crying tears of joy because believed no longer had the right to feel the emotion of joy anymore.}} thought it was something forfeited when rejected my past.}} s who m supposed to be.}} s also another important face of my identity.}} m complete again.}} won t hold back my emotions anymore.}} m glad for you, Mikey.}} wonder if your brothers have found their serious selves as well...}} s smoke detector.}} re gonna have to postpone this touchin reunion to another night, eh?}} ll be here soon...}} ll have plenty of time to talk next time we meet...}} s okay, Leo. Just don t disappear on us!}} }} m sorry.}} screwed up. Instead of telling her the truth ...}} asked her to tell me the truth .}} don t know. So much happened last night. got confused.}} could determine.}} know... didn t tell people was Augustus because believed it... did it because wanted them to tell me in return that it is the truth... m such a fool...}} thought you were the one confident about your identity all along!}} t tell me you re gonna whine twice as much from now on because you re lost in your quest for identity! No way... m gonna let this happen!}} hate doing this, but... Take a look at this!}} know it s pink with a green skull on both sides! Do you recognize it?}} t you think?}} t hit me!}} }} m not gonna hit you just for that.}} wanted to reclaim this, just in case.}} thought you d start focusing on expressing self-pity and forget about everything else, you say the most random and offensive thing ever. However, m glad to see you re in better control of your emotions now.}} re gonna make some effort to be less whiny...}} ll try to react less violently to your jokes .}} re so cute!!}} t push it...!}} Course m alright! Why do you think the hospital let me go?}} can barely stop thinking about my identity. It freaks me out how can be just about anything.}} m looking for the truth... But at the same time, m afraid that it might be something ll regret knowing.}} }} t change reality itself...}} once had issues with my identity as well.}} m not my parents biological daughter. My real mother died at childbirth. As for my real father... No one knows.}} was ten because kept asking them why my hair color was unlike either of theirs.}} felt like running away forever.}} decided to open my eyes and had a second look at reality: My real parents were there all along.}} s how you can get the most out of life without lying to yourself.}} m glad you re alive and kicking, Shadow.}} }} mean, it makes you sound like a dork, and... And...}} m glad you were there for me... Again. Thanks.}} Renoir for the time being. m getting used to that nickname.}} re goin home!}} }} know you?}} don t think so...}} re in a hurry.}} cha hidin ?}} t no turnin back past this point, ya know?}} know, but ve taken my decision.}} s back to the sewers for me, so Mr. Buonarotti has to disappear into thin air.}} }} s this?}} want to revisit the basics of being a ninja turtle. What better method than total immersion?}} patched up and Leo s back. feel like everything s falling into place for me.}} get to kick that annoying editor-in-chief s butt!!}} would never have been able to get through the last 17 years without your support. Thank you so much, April... Casey...}} t mention it. Just join me next time clean up New York of scumbags at night... And bring yer bros!}} heard ya. We ll play nice.}} ll play nice .}} won t! Heheheh!}} mon guys, let s hit the rooftops! It s a beautiful day!!}} }} ya as slow as this makes me wonder how ya managed to get to those Foot Ninjas meeting point in the first place... Then again, you re outta shape and you re still recoverin ...}} ... used to be the fastest one, remember? J...Just... Just gimme some time! ll catch up with you guys!}} t we... *Huff* *Huff* ...Slow down??}} s already ahead of us!}} me? Eeeh???}} }} Category:Transcripts